


Dinner Time

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Flirting, Gen, Humor, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Ed brings a new recipe back from Creta.  Winry offers suggestions on how to make it better.<br/>Disclaimer:  Don’t I wish I was creating something for this universe I could make money off of.  Alas.  No.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Time

The smell wafted its way out onto the porch, making Winry tilt her head back and take a deep sniff. “What’s he cooking now?” she asked Al, who shrugged. 

“Said it’s a new recipe, something he learned in Creta.” Al inhaled. “Smells good, doesn’t it?” 

“Yeah.” Winry thought about Ed’s requests earlier today; yeast and flour. Spice boxes sat on the counter, waiting for Ed to sprinkle them into whatever he was creating. A bowl of cut-up tomatoes waited for something, as well as a roll of hard sausage. Winry had no idea what Ed was making, but the smell was amazing. Her mouth watered, and she hoped whatever he was cooking wasn’t going to be much longer. 

“All right!” Ed shouted out of the house. “Come on, it’s ready!” 

Winry and Al clattered into the house, pausing in the doorway to the dining room. Plates were set out on the table, with a flat, round piece of dough in the middle of it. “What is it?” Al asked, as Ed cut the dough into pie-shaped wedges. 

“They call it pizza pie,” Ed said, “and make it a lot of ways. Everyone has a different recipe.” Lifting one of the wedges onto a plate, he soon had three pieces distributed. 

“It smells great, Ed,” Winry said, carefully cutting the point of the wedge, and popping it into her mouth. Flavors exploded on her tongue; yeast, yes, and tomato, but spicy meat and cheese, and sweet peppers. “Oh, god,” she moaned. 

“Good, huh?” Ed grinned, biting into his slice. 

“Amazing,” Al breathed. “You can make this all the time, Ed!”

“I’m glad you like it.” Glancing at Winry, he waited for her reaction. 

Pulling off a string of cheese, Winry popped it into her mouth. “I may let you go traveling again, if you bring home recipes like this.” 

Ed’s smile wasn’t quite a leer, but it was close. “And other presents?”

Al groaned, but Winry leered back. “And other presents, too. But I’m not letting you eat pizza off my body.” She considered. “Unless you let me eat it off yours, too.”

Pushing away from the table in disgust, Al moaned, “You two have just ruined my appetite.” But Winry noticed he took some pizza with him when he left the room – at least before Ed offered her another slice.


End file.
